


School Life is Never Fun Said No One Ever

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels Becoming Humans, Fails Wins and Funny Stuff, Gen, Humor, Morning Pranks, morning romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: Who says school life can never be fun? Said no one ever I say. Why you might ask? Because how can it be boring with this cast of characters? And as always, me and my fellow creators are in it with our own funny aspects. Hope y'all enjoy this story and sorry for my long absence. The quarantine scrambled my brain.
Comments: 2





	1. Morning Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondie2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/gifts), [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts), [jeca123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeca123/gifts).



> I decided to add AU Michael as well. But because it would cause some readers confusion, his name will be Mikey Fierce.
> 
> Because some characters are in different places, the story will be told from different perspectives.

Andrea Angel

_And there he was. Gabriel leaned to kiss me. I kissed him back and he wrapped me in his wings. He was my angel._

_"Better?" he asked._

_"Much better." I answered._

_But then..._

I woke up with a loud bang. When I opened my eyes, I realized that the cause of that loud bang was my fall from the bed. Gabriel's side was empty. He probably woke up early to give everyone a surprise awakening. After all, it's the first day of university. New life, new excitements and new adventures ahead of us.

I got up and put the blanket back on the bed. Then I got dressed and went to the bathroom.

Nilsu Angel

_I snuggled into Castiel and allowed myself to take in the warmth his wings gave me. He held my hand and smiled at me._

_"Let's fly. I'll hold your hand." he said._

_I held his hand back and we reached the stars. Castiel was the angel who would be with me in Heaven. I love him with all my heart._

_We sat on the clouds and Castiel pulled me closer to himself. He hugged me and gave me the angelic warmth that I love._

_But as I was about to feel his heartbeats..._

A super loud "HELLO EVERYBODY!" woke me up. I jumped and almost fell off the bed. Castiel let out a girly scream and Gabriel's laughter echoed in the bedroom.

"How do you like my morning surprise?" he asked as he lowered his megaphone.

"Go away GabCake." I said and shrugged as I rubbed my eyes.

"What were you thinking Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"It's 7:00 AM. Get up and get ready. It's the first day of university. We don't wanna be late." Gabriel said with his cheery voice.

"Couldn't you at least go with a more decent way to wake us up?" I asked while putting on my glasses.

"Oops" Gabriel said with a mix of cheer and a slight tease. "Just heard Castiel squealing and I thought Lucifer sprayed him with some kind of laughing gas."

"Somebody called my name?" Lucifer asked as he was passing by. He stopped and looked at us.

"No Luci. Continue what you were doing." I said and Lucifer walked off to the bathroom.

"Get out Gabriel." Castiel said and Gabriel left the room while giggling.

"That was definetly not what I wanted to wake up to." I said as I picked up my dress from the closet.

"Tell me about it, Nilly." Castiel said in return and got out of the bed.

"Cas, get out. I'll get dressed." I said while holding my dress.

Castiel nodded and entered our bedroom's bathroom with his clothes and closed the door.

Sophie Winchester

_Dean and I were very passionate. It was exactly what he asked for. And I was in for it because it made him happy. And it was just what we needed for quite a while._

_He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the neck._

_"I missed having alone time with you." I said._

_"Me too." he said in return and hugged me again._

_"When can we have alone time again?" I asked._

_Dean snuggled into me and got close to my ear._

_"Maybe..." he started but then..._

THE DAMN ALARM RUINED THE WHOLE THING!

The first thing I did after opening my eyes was yelling "SHUT UP!"

Dean groaned and put his head under the pillow. I reached and turned the alarm off.

"Bloody hell" I shrugged and turned over.

Dean still had his head under the pillow.

"Dean, it's time to wake up." I said with a sleepy voice. Dean groaned again and got his head out from under the pillow.

"Damn it, Sophie. Quit setting alarms." Dean said.

"It's the first day of uni." I said and added "I had to set this alarm to wake up on time for this special day. No offense squirrel but I don't trust your alarm."

"Of course you don't trust my alarm. Because I don't even set one." Dean said and kissed me on the cheek. Then he started to tickle me.

"Dean stop." I squealed while laughing. Dean continued for a few more minutes and stopped. Then he got up and put a shirt on.

I got up as well and took my clothes from the closet. Then I got dressed and got in the bathroom.

Jelena Angel

_And there he went and made his move and I was so up for that sudden kiss with Mikey Fierce. And then he threw me on the bed and went deeper. I was caught off guard but I enjoyed it anyway._

Then I woke up.

"What the hell kind of dream was that?" I asked myself and looked at Mikey Fierce. He was still asleep with a cute smile on his face and he had his arms wrapped around me. I reached and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He let out a soft moan and pulled me closer. My heart was beating with excitement now and I was trying so hard not to squeal. I started to stroke his arm and smiled at him. He kept hugging me and I decided to spice things up a bit. I leaned forward and whispered "I love you Mikey Fierce," and blew a few kisses. 

Then he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back and took in his warmth.

My alarm went off. I reached and turned it off. Then I hugged Mikey Fierce again and gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

He woke up and looked at me with his dreamy expression.

Then he asked "Did you kiss me?"

"I did." I answered and asked "Why?

"Because I had a dream about it. I was wondering if it really happened." he answered.

"Wonder no longer Mikey," I said and added "You received your kiss."

"Are we ready for our first day?" he asked.

"I think we're ready for this. And we even had a great morning." I said.

Andrea Angel

I got out of the bathroom and heard Lucifer's voice from the other bathroom.

"Ooh, look at me. I'm hotter than hell." he was yelling out.

"Lucifer hurry the fuck up! It's been almost 15 minutes since you entered the bathroom!" Michael complained and started to bang on the door.

"You've got 10 seconds to get outta there you little hyena!" he added.

"Don't get your hairline in a twist!" Lucifer hollered back and added "Perfection takes time. And I'm worth every single moment of it."

"Enough with the mirror time already!" Michael said and Lucifer got out of the bathroom.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Did you shower?" Michael asked ignoring Lucifer's question.

"No, thanks to your whinings." Lucifer said in return with quite a lot of sass in his voice.

"Then take a damn shower! You stink so bad you make horse shit smell like air freshener." Michael sassed Lucifer back.

Lucifer growled with frustration and went back in the bathroom.

Michael's sass made me burst out laughing and I walked downstairs. Of course I didn't forget to do a high five with Michael on my way.

Sophie Winchester

I finished doing my business in the bathroom and then I washed my face. Then I heard the door banging.

"You're gonna come outta there?" Sam's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"I'll brush my teeth now. Can't you wait a little longer?" I asked in return.

"Then hand me my toothbrush and toothpaste." Sam hollered. I opened the door and gave Sam what he needed. Then I closed the door and brushed my teeth. Then I brushed my hair and tied it in a high ponytail.

After that was done, I got out and went downstairs.

Dean opened the fridge and took out a huge pack of bacon. He fried the bacon and started to munch on it.

"Is Adam up yet?" Sam asked and took a sip of his smoothie.

"I'm up. No worries." Adam hollered and entered the kitchen. Then he took some of the bacon.

"Hey!" Dean said with his mouth full.

"Table manners Dean!" I scolded him. He went quiet and didn't say anything else.

Adam ate his bacon and placed his plate in the washing machine. Sam refilled his bottle with smoothie and Dean kept eating his bacon. I just ate a small protein bar because I wasn't very hungry.

"Are we all ready to leave?" Sam asked.

"This is gonna be a good day." Dean said.

"I agree. I feel like this will be an awesome day." Adam agreed.

Sister Jo (Anael)

I went in the bathroom after Andrea was done. I washed my face and started to do my makeup. I was trying to apply my eyeliner when I heard the door banging.

"Anael are you done yet?" Balthazar hollered from the other side of the door.

"I'm not even close!" I hollered back.

"Hurry up then! I'm about to pee myself!" Balthazar hollered again.

"Use the other bathroom then, Balthazar!" Hannah hollered.

"Lucifer is taking a shower there!" Balthazar hollered back.

"Then use your own bathroom!" Hannah hollered back.

"Fine!" Balthazar hollered back and walked off. I went back to doing my makeup. I messed up the eyeliner a bit but it wasn't too bad. I fixed the mess and applied my lipstick.

I finished doing my makeup and left the bathroom. As I made my way to the stairs, I heard Naomi's yell.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM, METATRON!" she yelled and I saw Metatron being slung out of the room.

"Calm down will you?! I didn't mean to barge in!" Metatron said in return.

"All of you shut up!" Raphael hollered from his room. "Naomi continue what you were doing. Metatron go downstairs and eat your breakfast. I'm too tired to deal with your shit."

Naomi closed her door and Metatron marched downstairs while swearing under his breath.

"How do you put up with this?" I asked.

"Even I don't know how I can put up with it." Raphael said and shrugged.

Castiel

"Nil did you get dressed?" I asked with my hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, I'm all done." Nil replied and I opened the door.

"I hope we're not late." I said.

"Don't worry, cutie cupcake." she said and added "There's still action going on in the house."

"Okay, good then." I said and hugged Nil. She hugged back and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist. Then we went downstairs to have breakfast.

When we went downstairs, not everyone was having breakfast. Some of them were still upstairs. Andrea was munching on her pancakes. Michael was putting some fruit in his smoothie bowl. Gabriel was drowning his pancakes with maple syrup. Metatron had a plate of waffles in front of him but he was busy with pouting. Hannah was eating a bowl of fruit salad and Anael was eating salad.

"Salad? For breakfast?" Nilsu asked as she took some waffles.

"I love my salad." Anael said and took another bite out of her salad.

Jelena came downstairs with Mikey Fierce.

"Based on your good moods, I think it's safe to say that you guys had a great morning." Andrea said.

"Indeed we had." Mikey Fierce said and took some pancakes. Jelena took eggs and bacon and sat down next to Mikey Fierce.

Balthazar walked in and took some French toast.

"Aren't you gonna eat your waffles?" Michael asked Metatron.

Metatron didn't say anything.

"Better not get on his nerves. He got Naomi-slammed." Anael teased.

"He what?" Gabriel said and started to laugh. Balthazar and Nilsu joined him and the three of them laughed for a few minutes. Michael shrugged at Metatron and continued eating his breakfast.

Naomi walked in with Raphael. She took some French toast and sat down. Raphael took some pancakes and sat down next to Balthazar.

"Will someone get Lucifer downstairs? We'd better not be late on our first day." he said.

"Okay, fine! Quit complaining! I'm coming!" Lucifer hollered and walked in. He took some waffles and some pancakes and sat down. Then he drowned the combo with whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Do I smell better now?" he asked Michael.

"Much better." Michael answered in return.

"Where's dad?" Gabriel asked.

"Probably trying to decide what to wear." Nilsu said.

"Yeah as if he will go to the uni." Lucifer scoffed.

After Lucifer scoffed, dad walked in with aunty Amara. She looked fine as always and dad was in his best writer outfit.

"Did you really have to dress formal?" Lucifer asked.

"That's what I kept telling him." aunty Amara said and shrugged.

"Don't be stupid. I gotta look my best as a parent." dad said and rolled his eyes.

"And as in-law too for our wives." Gabriel said and everyone laughed.

We finished our breakfast and were finally ready to go. This was gonna be an awesome day. I could feel it.


	2. Hello Lightchester University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the university and everyone is excited. Let's see how it goes.

Sophie Winchester

The car ride to the university was good. Thanks to Dean's taste in classic rock, we managed to have a great car ride.

That was until we had to stop all of a sudden.

"What in the name of Australian Man is going on?" Sam asked.

"We're stuck because a bastard is busy with road raging." Dean answered with frustration.

"I hope we don't get late on our first day." Adam said as he looked at the traffic jam.

"But I feel like we will be late." Sam said and shrugged.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Dean said and added "Watch this"

Then he honked. It was loud enough to get the traffic jam moving at a good speed. I think the road raging guy got scared and took off at a speed of light. Now we can finally continue going on our way.

Nilsu Angel

We finally got in the limo and took off. Yup, a limo. Some people think we're snobs. But it's literally the only way we can go to places due to being a big family.

And as soon as we got in, the music started. All of us had different music tastes so the rides were interesting.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" Lucifer asked Gabriel.

"What's disrespectful about Gabbie Hanna?" Gabriel asked.

"Her voice. Is that even a voice anyway? I thought she was screeching." I said.

Lucifer started to howl with laughter. Castiel was also laughing his head off.

"Okay, fine." Gabriel said and changed the song. This time, it was Adam Lambert.

"Much better." I thought.

Andrea Angel

After laughing at Gabriel's music getting roasted, we went back to our own music. Mikey Fierce and Michael started to sing at the same time. Then Nilsu and Castiel's duet joined in and Anael started to sing as well. The limo rides get more fun when the singing starts. It was the best thing about having a big family.

I looked at Jelena who was quiet.

"Aren't you gonna sing along?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood. I don't wanna sing." Jelena said. She wasn't interested in singing. She was never in the mood for singing. It wasn't her thing.

"Okay then." I said and kept looking outside.

Singing continued being fun until Lucifer started to sing "I'm Too Sexy".

Jelena Angel

Lucifer started to sing and it was actually funny. But apparently, not everyone had the same opinion.

"The hell you're not!" Balthazar yelled.

"Okay, fine! Looks like I can't even sing without any context." Lucifer said and shrugged.

"I feel dirty." Nilsu said.

"Same here." Mikey Fierce said.

I was just giggling like crazy.

"Ah, fuck it." Lucifer said and stopped singing.

"I guess this is a long ride." Castiel said.

"Not really." Anael said and added "We finally arrived."

Sophie Winchester

We finally arrived. We were finally at the Lightchester University. Dean parked the car and we got off. After we arrived, we saw a familiar limo.

"Looks like the girls arrived as well." I said.

"Fancy shmancy." Dean teased as the girls and the rest of the crew got off the limo.

"We arrived almost at the same time." Jelena hollered at us.

"Despite being stuck in traffic for some time, we still arrived earlier." Sam hollered back.

Jelena laughed and said "Come on let's go."

We entered through the gates and started to talk about our majors.

"So who's going where?" I asked.

"Well, mine is math teaching so I'll be in the education faculty." Castiel said.

"Damn it." Nilsu said.

"What?" I asked.

"Castiel and I don't have classes in the same faculty. Mine is English Language Teaching so I'll be in the foreign languages faculty." Nilsu said.

"Looks like we're in the same building." Hannah said and added "Mine is French Language Teaching."

"Awesome." Nilsu said.

"Mine is Fashion Design." Anael said with a proud smile.

"So is mine." Mikey Fierce added.

"Mine is Law and I'm super hyped for it." Sam said with excitement.

"Law is boring. You should've chosen Political Sciences and Government like I did." Raphael said.

"That's even more boring." Gabriel objected. "I chose Drama. I think it's great." he added.

"I know it's boring but if you wanna rule a place, you need knowledge. You can't just sit on the chair and do nothing." Naomi disagreed with Gabriel's objection.

"You and Raphael made the same choice. Of course you think that." Gabriel said.

"Mine is Child Development." I said. "This is gonna be kinda tough."

"At least it's not as tough as History." Michael said.

"So am I the only one who chose Literature?" Metatron asked.

"Probably." Lucifer answered.

"I feel like Culinary was the best choice for me." Balthazar said.

"Indeed it was." Gabriel said.

"I chose Social Sciences." Jelena said.

"What did you choose Andrea?" Gabriel asked.

"I chose Medicine." Andrea said. "I think it will be good for me."

"I chose Bible Study." Lucifer said.

"Bad boy in Bible Study?" Nilsu asked and made us giggle.

"Guess you can say that." Lucifer said.

"I wonder what Adam chose." Hannah said.

"I also chose Medicine." Adam said.

"What I'm more curious about is what Dean chose." Castiel said.

"Same here." Sam said and added "He hates reading. So I'm super curious about his major."

"I chose Photography." Dean said.

"Sounds good to me." I said and smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled back and said "I know it's not exactly what y'all imagined what I would choose. But it's still good."

"Indeed it is." Jelena said.

"We'd better go now if we don't wanna be late to the Meet and Greet." Anael said.

"Is that what they call the first day?" Jelena asked.

"Yeah and I'm excited for it." Gabriel said.

Jelena Angel

The Meet and Greet was amazing. We were all over the place. Gabriel was raiding the sweet treats. Some of the team were on a hunt to pick up as many freebies as possible. Mikey Fierce was not interested.

”Freebie hunt is not a big deal. Everyone loves freebies.” he said.

”You would be singing a different tune if there was wine here.” I said and giggled.

”Probably.” he said and giggled as well.

Adam sat down with a burger on his plate.

”You made the best choice now.” I said as Adam started to munch on his burger. He did a thumbs up and went back to eating his burger.

”Why is Nil picking up freebies too? And most importantly, why is her entire freebie loot paper?” Mikey Fierce asked.

”For her scrapbook.” Andrea said as she sat down and started to munch on her chocolate cupcake “She picked up almost every paper freebie with a picture or a photo on it. I think she will be making more than one scrapbook. Her materials are enough to make at least 5 scrapbooks.”

”She’s trying to be the scrapbook queen by following a different style.” Mikey Fierce said.

”I’m starving. What’s good there to eat?” I asked as I could feel my empty stomach.

”Go and try the burger.” Adam answered as he was going for another bite.

”Good idea.” I said and got myself a burger. Then I drowned it in hot sauce and sat back down.

”Jelly enjoying a hot bomb.” Andrea teased as I sat down with my super spicy burger.

”Jelly burger.” Mikey Fierce teased afterwards.

I was too hungry to say anything. So I took a bite out of my burger and enjoyed every second of it as much as I could. Even though the whole thing was super spicy, I still enjoyed it.

Sophie Winchester

After all the Meet and Greet speeches and stuff, I was so excited to get food. Lucky for me, there was a double bacon cheeseburger option. I got my burger and sat down with Dean. He also had a burger in front of him. His burger was bigger than mine and he was busy with munching on that treasure. I looked and saw Jelena having a burger too. She saw me looking. She did a thumbs up and went back to her burger.

Gabriel was busy with filling his plate with cakes. Balthazar was busy with decorating his own cake. Castiel was eating a pizza. He was eating the whole thing all by himself.

”Don’t be greedy baby.” Nilsu said as she was putting her scrapbook material loot in her bag. She sat down snd grabbed a slice from the pizza. Then she started to munch on it. I looked at her and giggled. She smiled and did a thumbs up.

”Hey” Sam said as he sat down with his salad bowl. It was super full as usual.

”Were we staying in dorms or what?” Dean asked.

”You gotta be kidding me.” I said “The angel squad will probably fill up the entire dorm space.”

”Good news.” Sam said. “Since Chuck was pretty busy with his own stuff, Amara managed to get the angel squad an apartment building.”

”Only for the angel squad?” Dean asked while chewing on his burger bite.

”We have space as well.” Sam said.

Dean was satisfied with the news.

After the day was over, we moved in our new space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a real struggle to choose Dean’s major but I feel like I made pretty good choices for the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! I’m really sorry for a mistake I made. I meant to write “dishwasher” but wrote “washing machine” instead. I was feeling kinda sleepy so please forgive my mistake.


End file.
